call_of_duty_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Prestige
Introduction New in v4.0 is a hero 'Prestige' system, which is similar to the regular hero experience/rank system and runs in parallel with it. Summary: * 10 Prestige levels (similar to stars), with 10 sub-levels each * Progress up sublevels by earning prestige experience points in Global Conflict (GC) or with diamonds * After each 10 sublevels, unlock the next Prestige level with Prestige tokens * Win 'cryptokeys' from GC and events * Use cryptokeys to buy 'Wildcard' random hero boosts in the Black Market * Equip your heroes with wildcards; higher prestige levels allow use of more/better wildcards Hero Prestige There are 10 prestige levels (similar to stars), with 10 sub-levels within each. Every hero starts at Prestige level 1, sublevel 1 (P1.1). Heroes earn Prestige experience points from participation in the 'Global Conflict' (GC) alliance competitions, which allow advancement up the sub-levels to sub-level 10 (P1.10). Players can also use 'quick level up' with diamonds or celerium in the same way - and at the same rates - as the regular hero experience system (*see comment at bottom of the page). Once a player reaches sub-level 10, the next Prestige level can be unlocked with 'Prestige Tokens'; one token to unlock lvl P2, more tokens to unlock further levels as shown below: Each step in prestige level improves a hero's 'garrison bonus', which temporarily raises some of the hero's stats during GC. Prestige Token: Black Market The Black Market is accessed via the 'War' button. In the Black Market, you can buy items using Crypto Keys, gained from Global Conflict (GC), Daily Missions on the Event Board, fulfilling Orders from the Operations Bunker and helicopter drops at the Landing Zone. Black market offers refresh regularly. Cryptokeys: Wildcards Os curingas serão reforçados permanentes às estatísticas de heróis. Eles são comprados no mercado negro usando Cryptokeys. Existem 4 níveis de curingas: Comum, raro, épico, lendário. Nenhum separador 'Wildcards' faz herói, pode equipar o seu herói com curarás adquiridos, o que melhora a sua capacidade de combate ao HP, DPS, Accuracy e Aura. Cada um dos lvls de prestígio do herói 1-5 equivale a uma moeda curinga que permite equipar o herói com curas ao valor das moedas disponíveis. Example: Prestige level 3 = 3 Wildcard Coins, allowing use of 3x Common Wildcard, 1x Common + 1x Rare Wildcard, or 1x Epic Wildcard, but there are not enough Coins to equip a Legendary Wildcard. Example: Prestife level 9 = 9 Wildcard Coins, allowing a combination of Common, Rare, Epic and Legendary Wildcards, which use up to 9 slots. It is allowed to load 2x Legendary Wildcard as long as you use two different types. Legendary Wildcards are available in three types Legendary Wildcard I, II and III which corresponds to each of the hero skills. Any number of wildcards can be held in inventory, but there is not yet a system for selling them. Note that wildcards can be transferred from hero to hero as needed. As curingas do Mercado Negro são atribuídas aleatoriamente no momento da compra, assim como os benefícios. ☀Os cartões selvagens não funcionam em heróis de reforço, eles só funcionam com o possuidor (dono) do herói que está equipado com o cartão. Example 'Epic' wildcard: Price's Legendary wildcard: Category:Gameplay